Paradise
by Jacquelyn DiMonda
Summary: Robert Pattinson never liked to fly and this time was no exception. When he plane goes down en route to Miami he finds himself trapped on an island with the beautiful and strong minded Kate. Lemons and lots of fun angst to ensue.


It was just my luck that right in the middle of the only vacation I had taken in three years; I would be called in for a re-shoot. Kristen and I had finally had some time off at the same time and were trying to spend two weeks in Aruba. It had been an incredibly relaxing five days until Summit had called my agent insisting that I come back to Canada to finish my re-shoot for Breaking Dawn. I sighed deeply thinking of having to sit in a make-up chair and once again become Edward Cullen. This trip was supposed to be about putting Twilight behind us. We seriously needed some time to work on Rob and Kristen and finally put Edward and Bella to rest. To make matters worse the studio only needed me, Taylor, and not Kristen. At first, she reluctantly told me she would come with me but I adamantly refused insisting she enjoy the time off while she had it. In just a month, we would start the press circus all over again and truthfully, Kristen needed the rest more than I did. I was a little hurt when she didn't put up much of a fight, but in the end there was really no other choice. I knew with out a doubt she was feeling the same strains on our relationship that I was. It seemed that we could never stay in the same place together for more than a few days without work or those damned incessant paparazzi getting in the way. It made it very difficult for me to be anything close to what she could call a "boyfriend". In truth, she was a close friend who I cared about deeply and occasionally slept with. _Ok, more than occasionally but you get it. _However, I wasn't sure that romantically we could stay together this way for much longer. We were both driven, both wanted to work, and neither of us entertained any notions about retiring from the business any time soon. All of that coupled with the fact that I was not the best at the whole "boyfriend thing" even without the hazards of my job to hinder me. Some times, it was hard to tell if she wanted me or some pre-conceived notion of me that she clung on to for dear life.

"Rob" Kristen called to me breaking me from my silent reverie.

I zipped up my duffel and scanned the room one last time making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I walked on to the outside lanai to find Kristen sitting crossed legged on the double lounge chairs.

"Your manager just called and said your flight leaves in an hour. You'd better get moving." She said while absently playing with a string attached to her pajama pants.

I walked over to her and lifted her chin with my finger bringing her eyes to mine. I could tell that even though the rational part of her knew that my leaving was not my fault she was still angry with me. We had been working and sleeping together long enough for me to recognize when she was unhappy.

"I promise you that we'll try this again ok?" I wasn't sure what else I could say. She only nodded her head and kissed me goodbye.

"Safe flight ok?" she said giving me her best attempt at a smile. "From your mouth to God's ears" I told her with a smile. It was no secret to practically anyone that I had an intense fear of flying. That coupled with my anxiety always made for an interesting situation on board. Usually I had to take a xanax, two percocet and drink a beer before I felt anything close to ok. I made a mental note to make sure I had those items in my carry-on, sans the beer of course, that I would have to get in flight.

She stood up to hug and kiss me one last time before sadly walking back into the suite. I made my way down to the ground floor where a car awaited me. I slid in the back and immediately saw my manager Nick on his Blackberry. He didn't even look up from his phone while addressing me.

"Hey, big guy all set?'

"I suppose. Tell me again why they need to re-shoot this scene?" I asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Like I said before kid, the director wants to try something different and technically you're still under contract until November."

I rolled my eyes under my dark Ray-Bans and took a heavy puff of smoke in blowing it out in a puff.

"She didn't take it well I assume?" Nick questioned finally looking up from his phone.

"How would you feel Nick? Every time we try to do something like this it gets interrupted by something or other."

"Look, I promise after the movie comes out next month I'll work a month's vacation into your schedule, I promise. Let's just get this done with so you can move on with your career."

I scowled at him lifting up my glasses so he could see my eyes.

"….and your life." he corrected "Romantic or otherwise."

I just shook my head and put my glasses back in place.

We made our way to the small airport on the island and it occurred to me that I would have to get on the small propeller jet again. I groaned internally at the thought of the small cramped plane that shook with every freaking gust of wind. I would only have to suffer forty-five minutes until we landed in Miami and for that, I was grateful. We rounded the terminal and were let off at customs. I checked my bags and made it through security with out anyone noticing me or even glancing up. The benefits of flying out of a small island airport. When I was settled, Nick shook my hand telling me he had to get back to his wife and kids at the hotel. I gave him a dirty look and he turned for the car. _Asshole._ I sat in the seats facing out to the tar mat where the tin can of a plane was being fueled for take off. I didn't see many other people waiting to board for which I was also grateful. I knew the moment we landed at MIA there would be a slew of cameras and fans. The forty-five minutes of silence would have to suffice.

I did notice out of the corner of my eye, a small brunette reading silently off the side. She had on a hotel uniform, presumably from one of the resorts on the island. The girl was slender with curves just around her hips and thighs. She was rubbing her soft ankles together in a movement that had me not only entranced but also a little hard. Her skin was a beautiful olive tan and it had almost a bronze shimmer to it. Likely the results of living and working in Aruba. I should be so lucky.

It was not until I tried to sneak a look at her breasts that I noticed what she was reading. _Oh. NO._

It was Eclipse. I had seen the book cover more times than I cared to think about. The book looked worn as if I was defiantly not her first time reading it. She looked so intent while she was reading like she was hanging on every word.

Great, all I needed was to be trapped on a plane for almost and hour with the world biggest Twilight junkie. This day was just getting better and better. Suddenly as if sensing my eyes on her she looked up from her reading. She stared directly at me for a long moment and then came the inevitable recognition. It never took them a moment; they never looked twice or squinted their eyes. They just always knew right away that it was me. _Damn it._

I heard her breath catch audibly and a soft blush creep up her tan cheeks. She slammed the book shut and stuffed it in her carry-on bag. She immediately averted her eyes and turned away from me sideways in her seat. She buried her face in her hand and shook her head back and forth. Part of me wanted to get up and say something like "please don't be embarrassed I'm only a person.' I thought better of it and left her be. After all, I of all people knew what it felt like to want to avoid people at all costs.

"Flight 300 to Miami is now boarding on the tar mat." A friendly voice stated over the loudspeaker. The girl stood up immediately and ran out the double glass doors. Well It looks as if we are going to be on the same flight. _This should be interesting. I thought to myself._

_I had NO IDEA._


End file.
